


Ode to Penis Friday (It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Week)

by redscudery



Category: Sherlock (TV), Tumblr (Fandom)
Genre: Christmas Music, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Penis Friday, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you have a good ear for meter and absolutely no taste or scruples. Sorry, Andy Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Penis Friday (It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Week)

It's the most wonderful time of the week  
With the boys nude and balling  
Though everyone’s calling you "That tumblr geek"  
It's the most wonderful time of the week  
It's the dick-dickiest morning of all  
With slim hips a-bucking and gay happy fucking  
When friends’ pants do fall  
It's the dick-dickiest morning of all

It’s the most wonderful time of the week

There’ll be slash ships for squeeing  
And big cocks for seeing  
And cum shots splashed out just like snow  
There’ll be Sherlock indulging  
And John’s red pants bulging  
Before Reichenbach, long ago

It’s the most wonderful time of the week  
It’s the most wonderful time  
It’s the dick-dickiest morning of all  
It’s the most wonderful time  
It’s the dick-dickiest morning of all

There’ll be some teabagging  
Much creative tagging  
So shippers can peek  
It’s the most wonderful time of the week

**Author's Note:**

> (original song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73UqDX_quk0)


End file.
